harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray (FoMT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First introduction:' "I don't think I've seen you before. Oh, you're at the farm, are you? Welcome to the boonies. The name's Gray." *"I hate it around here. There's nothing to do. Don't you think so too?" *"I just get so bored in this town. I want to go back to the city!" 'Gifts' *'Loved Gift:' "Thanks a lot! Anytime you want to give me something, I'm ready to receive!" *'Liked Gift: '"Thanks! I like having classy friends like you." *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks." *'Disliked Gift: '"I'll take this off your hands, but you don't need to give it to me again, OK?" *'Hated Gift:' "What a jerk! Don't give that to me!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Wow! What a surprise! What's (sic) a classy girl like yo (sic) doing in a place like this?" 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart Line (inside Blacksmith's): '"''Ah... Can I help you? ''Player, you work so hard all by yourself." *'Black Heart Line (in town): '"''Ah... Can I help you? ''Work is very demanding." *'Purple Heart Line (inside Saibara's Blacksmith):' "''Hello, player. ''How is your farm? You inspire me to work harder." *'Purple Heart Line (in town): '"How is the farm?'' I'm doing okay. Not too bad, no too good."'' *'Blue Heart Line (inside Blacksmith's):' "''Hello. What's up? ''I want to become much better and make lots of things." *'Blue Heart Line (in town): '"''Hey, how are your tools? Let my grandpa know right away when they break. Come to the shop. I'm still an apprentice, but come to see me."'' *'Green Heart Line (inside Blacksmith's): ''"Hey, player. ''Farming must be hard. Grandpa and I are very impressed by you."'' *'Green Heart Line (in town): '"Player, you live all by yourself, right? Are you scared at night?'' You're tough. You're different than the girls in this town."'' *'''Yellow 'Heart Line (inside Blacksmith's): ''"Hello, player. How is the farm?' Player, you're amazing to run a farm all by yourself. I'm really impressed."'' *'Yellow' Heart Line (in town): ''"Hey, player. How is your farm? Let me know if I can help you with something. I'm starting to enjoy learning from Grandpa... It's still hard, though."'' *'Orange Heart Line (inside Saibara's Blacksmith): ''"Hello, player. How are you? 'Farming must be very demanding. Are you okay all by yourself?'''" *'Orange Heart Line (in town): '"''You inspire me, player. Farming is very different than what I do, though."'' *'Red Heart Line (inside Blacksmith's): ''"''Hello, player. How are you? I'm working hard. ''I want you to buy an item I make someday." *'Red Heart Line (in town): '"You're pretty amazing. You work so hard all by yourself.'' Yep, you are something something (sic) else."'' '''Marriage Lines *'Before the wedding: "'Hey, ____. Our wedding is almost there... I still can't believe it. I wasn't planning on getting married until I became more stable. But I'm excited!" *'At your house (morning):' "Morning, ____. How are you this morning? Did you sleep well? I didn't even dream of living on the farm with you." *'At Rose Square:' "Oh... What are you doing here? Running errands? Don't be too late." *'At Saibara's:' "Hey. How is ____? I'm so happy I married you. I'll work hard for you." *'At home (evening): '"Hey, ____. Still Working? Be careful at night. As long as you stay on the farm, I'm not worried, but still... I used to worry about you before we got married." *'Saying goodnight:' "Good night. I love you, player. I learn a lot from this farm. You are one capable woman, player." *'After pregnancy announcement:' "You're carrying our baby. We have to try to become good parents. I can't wait!" *'At your house (after baby's born): ' "Child cries all day long. What can we do? It's hard to raise a baby. It's more than I imagined. Totally." *'At Saibara's (after baby's born):' "Player. What's up? How is Child doing? My work is dangerous, so she's not allowed here." *'At your house (after baby starts crawling):' "You're so good at putting Child to bed. I don't know what to do. I don't know why she's crying most of the time." 'Festivals' *'Fireworks Festival:' "Grandpa makes the shell of the fireworks. He tells me to pay close attention, even though I can't see them from here." *'Sheep Festival (before):' "Just looking at these sheep makes me want to put on a Wool sweater!" *'Sheep Festival (after):' "Yaaawn!...I'll sure sleep well tonight!" *'Fall Horse Race:' "I begged by Grandpa to let me come today! Now who should I bet on..." *'Moon Festival:' "Tonight is the Moon Viewing Festival. Do you want to join me?" **'Select:' Go to bed. ***''"Never mind. It's too late anyway."'' ***'Black Screen:' Let's go to bed early... **'Select:' Stay up. ***''"Okay, let's enjoy it."'' ***''"It's awesome."'' ***''"The full moon is the best because we can see the true form of the moon."'' ***''"It's nice to take a break and enjoy the moon."'' ***'Black Screen:' Stayed up too late... Not good for my skin... Category:Friends of Mineral Town Quotes Category:More Friends of Mineral Town Quotes Category:Gray